Brace Yourself
by MayuJun
Summary: Enter Uchiha Sasuke, the lazy class president who lives next door to a crazy Naruto Uzumaki. A strange encounter begins a series of supernatural events that pull Sasuke into a whole new world. Sad thing is the world doesn't want him in it. SasuNaruSasu
1. Ring it Louder

**Title:** Brace Yourself  
**Summary:** Enter Uchiha Sasuke, the lazy class president who lives next door to a crazy Naruto Uzumaki. Living the fast life has never been easier until a strange encounter begins a series of supernatural events that pull Sasuke into a whole new world. Sad thing is, the world doesn't want him in it. SasuNaruSasu  
**Warning:** Yaoi (Some to _come _**/cough/**), Violence, Character Death, Crack (at times), drama, slight OOCness, and cliff hangers.  
**Author's Note**: So even though it doesn't seem like SasuNaru for now, it will get there eventually. For now, the plot is more important. **/gets kicked in the ass by Naruto/ **For some weird reason, it's really fun writing in Sasuke's point of view.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One  
** Ring it Louder

Welcome boys and girls, to the exciting world o-oh _nevermind.._.

* * *

Every night, I have the same dream. Trite as it might sound, it's true.

In the dream, I'm always stuck inside a telephone booth. Yes, a 1960's telephone booth, complete with eternally muddy scarlet paint and squared windows. Though I barely fit in with my five feet, ten inches, if I reach up, it feels like there's an infinite sea above me.

Placed on a rectangular silver wall are three buttons, all dark solid colors without a hint of gradient. Underneath each button reads a single word in strange, curvy handwriting. It's definitely not Japanese, a romance language, or even English, but I can somehow still read it.

'End', 'Happy', and 'Mystery'. Apparently, the paths for the rest of my life have been composed in those three choices.

I know that choosing to 'End' my life is more than just bad. I may be a young'un and all that jazz, but I am not stupid. After all, I'm only fifteen years old. Life is valuable and every minute counts.

Besides, I've got a lot going for me. Not to brag or anything, but I'm pretty good looking. This crazy kid started a fan club for me just because of my looks. Never mind the fact that most people think I'm an asshole, which, I kind of am, but those sarcastic retorts I always say? Well, they just go "You're so hot!" and my words go through one ear and out the other.

'Happy' sounds enticing, but it doesn't end great. I distinctly recall all those fairytales ending in a "-and they lived happy ever after!" Now, why do you think every Disney-licensed story ends that way? Is it really because, as the directors and screen-writers intended, the couples really did end happily? Or was it because they refused to write the long, barely finite volumes of depressing struggles and political battles within the royal families?

Last, but with the most 'Mystery' shrouding it, is the said choice. I'm not sure whether 'Mystery' sounds better than 'Happy', or even 'End' for that matter. But hell, I've got nothing else to pick.

I raise a trembling finger over the small, circular button and pr-

"Sasuke! Good morning!"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

My childhood friend-slash neighbor was up and alive.

Damn.

* * *

_Ever since that day, the momentum I've become familiarized with has been a little off. There is no fixed schedule of any sort, nor is there even the faintest warning._

_But being near that person, somehow, I feel safer._

_I feel like…_

…_I'm normal._

_

* * *

_

Uchiha Sasuke was not a happy man.

To be more precise, he was an angst-filled, moody seventeen year old boy with many needs. Needs that Uzumaki Naruto, who leaned over him while shoving his visage almost five centimeters away, could not fulfill. **(1)**

Which was precisely why Sasuke promptly stuck his leg up and kneed his neighbor slash childhood friend in the unmentionables. The poor boy unceremoniously fell off the bed and landed head first on the hardwood floor.

"Oww…" he whined, rubbing the throbbing lump. "Sasuke, my lovely wife, why'd you do that for?"

A series of punches, ending with a rather sharp kick placed at the stomach followed suit to a loud, "Fuck you."

Sasuke yawned, glaring down at the limp, abused body. "Damn it Naruto! I was in the middle of finishing that dream. And one, _one _time I play Snow White in that fucking play in the third grade and you still keep ragging me about it."

Naruto's head suddenly shot up and large, cerulean eyes blinked innocently. "Really? So you finally made a decision then?"

The raven nodded. "Yeah."

Naruto grinned. "Awesome. If I were you, I'd choose the 'Happy' one!"

The dark-haired boy pulled off his pajamas and carefully slid into a pair of dark pants and a creamy shirt. He ignored his friend's blatant stare and threw a pair of dark socks in the air.

"Here. Give em' back later," Sasuke added. "I don't want any bugs on these, you stupid shithead."

Naruto frowned, pouted with every bit of power he had. "I am not a shithead! Just because you PMS every morning doesn't mean you can call me shithead every time you get pissy!"

"Yeah yeah. Now go downstairs and grab me a banana. We're almost late for school."

"No!"

"You can't copy my homework then."

"Changed my mind! I'll go get it Master Uchiha. Want strawberry milk with that?"

"Hell no. I hate that sweet crap. And…it's pink. You can have the strawberry milk. I'll take the coffee-flavored one."

"N-not fair! I like the coffee one!"

"Too bad. I live here, you moocher."

"But I'm such a cute growing young man!"

"Sorry! Can't speak dumbass!"

"You little-_Naruto_, I can understand why you're late" "Hey!" ", but as class president, Sasuke, you have some explaining to do." Mr. Umino demanded.

"It was his fault!" the voices cried in unison, pointing desperately to one another.

"For the love of…" the teacher trailed off, staring into the distance.

An amused, cool voice cut in, "Iruka? Good morning."

The thirty year old man froze, gulping audibly. "H-hello Hatake-san. A-a pleasure to, uh, meet you!"

The silver-haired man grinned through the cloth mask.

Behind Iruka, Naruto nearly choked on his own saliva, while Sasuke barely held back a smirk.

"Oh?" Kakashi blinked, staring at the boys. A frown tugged at the corner of his lips. "Already beginning discipline in the morning?"

Iruka shook his head, laughing earnestly.

"Of course not! This young man is Uchiha Sasuke," he said, pointing at the taller of the two.

Kakashi quickly raked the student with a single crescent shaped eye and nodded with approval. "His eyes are very clear, but his posture's a little lax. He's very independent and sharp, though it seems he was raised in a tough environment. I take it, he's the kind of person who's naturally good at everything but doesn't give a care about the rest of the world?"

Sasuke started slightly before narrowing his eyes. _What was with this guy?_

In less than a minute, this weird masked man had already managed to guess, and hit dead on, his flaws, weaknesses, and strengths. Hell, he could probably guess his favorite color if he wanted to.

"And who might this one be?"

A blazing grin made its way onto Naruto's face as the three whisker shaped marks curved.

"Uzumaki Naruto, at your service Iruka's boyfrie-I mean Mr. Hatake," he whispered, grinning lightly.

Sasuke groaned, noting the steam that erupted from Iruka's ears and the grin spreading across Kakashi's mask. He turned around and walked off. If Naruto was going to die, he didn't want to stick around.

Sure enough, ten seconds later came a foghorn of pain and utmost suffering.

* * *

School passed by slowly in the same ritualistic fashion. Sasuke hardly raised his head from the desk. Instead of participating in school activities and other worldly topics, he chose to bask in the soft glow of a slightly clouded day.

_Plunk_.

Sasuke sighed as his head hit the cool, surface of his desk. Frankly, being an Uchiha was tough. There were days on which he felt like massacring everyone in school, but it didn't make him feel any better. Plus, that would be a pain in the ass to clean up.

"Psst! Sasuke!"

Sasuke refused to look up. If he did, he'd come face to face with the swarthy boy he saw almost every day of his life.

"Sasuke! Can you please oh please grab some dinner for me?"

Ears perking a little, Sasuke tilted his head to the side. "Late night shift?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly, unconsciously scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, my boss is kind of PMSing. Gotta' stay on her good side."

Sasuke nodded. "Alright. No dessert though."

"Thanks! I owe ya' one."

"Excuse me," a peeved voice announced loudly. "Naruto, is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

Naruto barely flinched. He smiled at Sasuke who couldn't help but allow his lips to lift a fraction of an inch.

"Yeah," Naruto answered innocently. "Actually, I do."

"Your fly is unzipped and you really should wear some underwear. I mean, yeah you probably shoot a load a day at school from reading all that porn manga, but carry some spares for Christ's sake."

"Oh man, fucking shit asshole fuck!" Naruto cried as he scrubbed the chalkboard. "Fuck!"

Sasuke shook his head, body slumping against the desk. "You're an idiot. Ebisu's usually in a pissed mood, but way to go to mess him up even more."

Naruto ignored Sasuke as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeves. Chalk dusk floated in a dense cloud around the blonde's head and without warning, he started to hack violently.

Sasuke sighed as the overused word came into play once more.

"Fuck!"

"Gotta' run Uzumaki."

Said boy made a face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Don't call me by my last name. It sounds all formal and shit when you do that," Naruto explained. "I mean, doesn't it bother you when people call you that?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Oh, right. Forgot Mister Perfect-with-a-stick-shoved-so-far-up-my-ass gets called 'Master Uchiha' all the time."

"Whatever,"Sasuke muttered, raising his hand in a mock solute. "See you later."

Naruto rolled his eyes and pouted childishly. "Alright. Don't forget, dinner!"

Sasuke didn't respond. Like he was going to forget with all that whining.

It was only a ten minute walk home with a few shortcuts, but Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little uneasy so he took a bit of a detour. It was a little discerning to feel something tug on his neck, but every time he looked over, lo behold, nothing.

Still, Sasuke felt a little paranoid and decided to run home. Maybe he had a stalker?

He really didn't want to have a stalker. Some of them did, as quoted from Naruto, "Crazy shit."

Once home, Sasuke hung his backpack on the wall and quickly changed into his uniform.

_If only my parents could see me now_, he thought wryly.

An Uchiha, working. As a waiter no less.

Naturally, it was somewhere inconspicuous and naturally, he drew a lot of attention.

Still, Ichiraku Ramen Bar had great pay compared to anywhere else. As a teenager, it wasn't easy getting a job, though Naruto had somehow managed to find one and introduce Sasuke to Teuchi.

Even though Sasuke only worked afternoon and partial evening shifts, he made enough to pay half the rent, buy decent groceries, and even had some left over for the occasional luxury item.

Of course, that was only after a group of girls from school found out where he worked and dragged their family to Ichiraku Ramen almost every night.

Though Sasuke didn't really appreciate the thought of drooling girls, he hadn't the heart to tell them to leave. Especially since his paycheck kept growing.

As always, at the end of the day, Sasuke felt disgusting. The smell of ramen was rather enticing and welcoming the first few times, but after a few hours, with the sticky sweat and humid weather, it was unbearable.

"Are there any left overs?" Sasuke politely asked Teuchi's daughter, Ayame. The girl was a stand-in waitress for whenever there were too many customers.

Ayame smiled knowingly. "Yeah. Table four accidentally ordered three bowls too much and canceled. Want me to throw in some dessert?"

Sasuke contemplated the offer. He really did. But knowing how Naruto would call him a hypocrite…

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Ayame began packing the ramen into disposable containers. "Dad and I made some red bean mochi. It's pretty good."

"Okay. Thank you."

Ayame wanted to reached over to rustle the stoic boy's hair. "You know, you really are the Naruto's opposite. He loves ramen, you bear with it. He's blonde, you've got black hair. He's-"

"-annoying and I'm not?"

"Well," Ayame laughed. "I wouldn't go that far. But you are a lot less talkative. Except when it's about him."

Sasuke grimaced. Nothing about Naruto was quiet.

The brunette handed the plastic bag over to Sasuke and winked. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

Ayame smiled again. She looked the boy up and down, expression flickering to alarm. "Sasuke, you should take a few days off. You look kind of worn. Been studying late into the night?"

Sasuke shook his head. He had been getting nine hours of sleep every day for the past month.

"Dad," she yelled. "Let me take Sasuke's shift for the next two days."

Sasuke began to protest, but Ayame quickly shut him up with another bag, only this one was filled with heavenly goodness in the shape of mouthwatering red fruit.

"You have some serious bags under those eyes and you look paler than usual. Just go home and rest. Go read some books, play a few games, whatever you high school kids do these days."

With that, Ayame pushed the speechless boy out of the ramen stand and into the streets.

Sasuke stood there for a full three minutes until he felt the bags against his leg. Then he began to walk home.

After all, who could argue against tomatoes?

As Sasuke walked home, he felt an eerie sense of déjà vu. The pinching feeling on his neck seemed to increase in pressure and was growing to discomforting levels.

No matter what Sasuke did, however, the feeling didn't vanish. He slapped the neck a couple of times but every time, his hand would collide with nothing but skin and flesh.

Without warning, the feeling exploded. There was white-hot pain that seemed to sear his neck and he screamed. It was as if a heated knife was being driven straight into his body, cutting and slashing at every place possible. The plastic bags dropped against the pavement as Sasuke fell to his knees. He grabbed at the pain as agony flowed through his veins and suddenly recoiled. His neck burned with an unnatural heat and the sensation refused to wade.

He watched in utter loss as the world's outlines blurred into darkness and his eyes seemed to lose focus.

Suddenly, everything was in a clear cut perfection. Shudders wracking his body, Sasuke sucked in deep breathes until his heart rate returned to normal.

As he looked up, bright effulgence blinding him for a short second until it quickly dulled.

"No way," Sasuke exclaimed in raw surprise.

Sasuke was back in the telephone booth.

* * *

Barely twenty yards away from Sasuke's limp body was a man leaning casually against the wall. He yawned, stretching as far as he could before pulling something out from a pouch on his leg.

"Mercury, Poseidon to Mercury. Status report?" a metallic voice whispered.

The man lazily scratched his head, sweeping up the walkie-talkie in a split second.

"Mercury present," the man responded without so much as looking up. "Target currently entering Stage Three. Awaiting further commands."

There was a moment's hesitation before a different voice, this time female, coldly commanded. "Ares present. Pay close attention and if he enters Stage X, take him down."

An interested gleam entered the visible eye. "Permission to speak?"

"Go ahead."

"Requesting permission to transport him to Olympus," Mercury simple stated before throwing the device a good ten feet away.

Even then, he could hear the outraged scream quite clearly.

"Mercury, are you willing to endanger the entire organization's welfare for the sake of one little boy?" the voice screeched.

The man stood up, patting non-existent dust off his clothes. He then calmly walked over to the walkie-talkie and pressed a button.

"Before you dismiss me from the case," the man said seriously, "Please look into the target's background and you might find some interesting information."

Mercury waited a few minutes as nothing was broadcasted until finally the female voice grudgingly replied, "Very well. If the target survives which is doubtful, you have my permission to bring him back to headquarters."

The man laughed with satisfaction and dropped against the ledge. Across the street, the boy's body began to spasm. Lights on the street burned brighter and brighter until they exploded, the glass shards scattering across the street.

"Very well then," the man blinked. "Let's see how you fare Sasuke."

* * *

Inside the telephone booth, Sasuke began to laugh.

What the hell was going on here?

He shook his head, grabbing a fist full of hair and pulling it back. The pain was slightly refreshing in a way that kind of made reality seem a bit more tangible.

Out of curiosity, Sasuke picked up the phone and held it against his ear. "Hello?"

There was no sound, not even the strange buzz that signified the lack of thereof. Hell, Sasuke would've appreciated heavy panting on the other line just to hear another living being.

He tried to unlock the door, but to no avail. He was trapped in the phone booth for good.

Well, at least until he found a way out.

Eyes raked the walls of the booth until they found the three familiar buttons.

Sasuke sighed. "For the love of..."

'End.'

'Happy.'

'Mystery.'

Which to pick?

Sasuke allowed his hand to hover over the first button and almost immediately, a voice began to whisper from the phone.

_Interesting_, he mused. _That's never happened before._

He picked up the phone and instantly, a myriad of emotions crashed into his as a familiar voice urgently called his name.

"Sasuke, Sasuke! Pick this button! It's the only choice that won't destroy you! You have to believe me because I a-"

"Mom?" he cut it, voice trembling. How was this possible? His mom was dead.

"Yes, Sasuke. Baby, I really miss you. But I'm only allowed to intervene once. Please, just push the button. I-"

Sasuke flung the phone against the glass and watched as a loud thud reverberated through the booth. His mother's warm, yet worried tone was replaced by a standard dead line beep.

"What," he stammered, "The fuck was that?"

There was no way it could've been his mother. Sasuke had seen her die with his very own eyes and yet, there her voice was, as clear as he could recall.

Still shaken up, Sasuke put a hand over the second button while keeping an eye on the phone.

Another familiar voice answered, only it wasn't just one person. The memory of something any person had ever done which pleased Sasuke flooded his mind, filling it with something light and pure.

"Sasuke, this is the button you should choose. I'm not going to tell you to choose it since you're the only one that can choose, but-"

Sasuke swung his hand over the last button and waited in anticipation.

There was a loud click, and then an unnerving chuckle rang through the phone.

"So, the kind of person who's naturally good at everything but doesn't give a care about the rest of the world eh?"

"Kakashi?" Sasuke blurted out, eyes widening.

"Are you sure? Or maybe everything isn't what it seems. Maybe, you need to figure this out on your own."

With that, the line was cut and no further sounds were emitted.

Sasuke slid against the wall until his knees touched the sides of the booth.

What did that all mean?

For what seemed like an eternity, Sasuke pondered the choices. He debated each and every one until an idea suddenly struck him.

In that moment, Sasuke knew exactly what he wanted.

With a decisive move, Sasuke lifted his hand and slammed it against his choice.

* * *

**(1)** I beg to differ. I really do. /smirks/

AN: Reviews? xD

ALSO, before you guys go '...lolwut?' at the Mercury and Olympus thing, that will be clarified in the next chapter or so (which also have more yaoi interaction.) **squeals**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** YAOI (hot gay man sex), cursing (lots of it since Sasuke has a potty mouth), attack of rabid plot bunnies, OCCness (in the perverted way)**  
AN:** These chapters are shorter than I usually make them, but its alot easier to do them that way. I'd prefer medium, constant updates rather than long, but never-seen-only-in-a-blue-moon updates.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**** Hello Genius**

Hey pretty girl, you lookin' kinda fineee-oh my god you're a boy.

* * *

Every night, I have the same dream. Trite as it might sound, it's true.

In the dream, I'm always stuck inside a telephone booth. Yes, a 1960's telephone booth, complete with eternally muddy scarlet paint and squared windows. Though I barely fit in with my five feet, ten inches, if I reach up, it feels like-like-

Wait. This is familiar. Haven't I…haven't I already finished this?

I look into the mirrored glass panes and for a split second, I see that person. My breath hitches and then the image flickers and I see myself.

"Sasuke?"

_That_ person never had emotions in his eyes. Only a cool disapproval or a stoic expression that all Uchihas seemed to have inherited. All of them, except Mom.

I remember picking something, something that was completely irrational. It was on a whim and something Naruto would've done.

Why…why am I thinking of Naruto now?

"Sasuke? Are you still sleeping?"

Why is a voice that sounds exactly like Naruto's phasing through my dream? What the hell? Isn't this supposed to be _my_ dream?

"Fine. I'll take a piss in your mouth and-"

"Oh no you fucking don't!"

* * *

_Sometimes, I feel a little lost._

_I know it's just a part of growing up and learning, but this loss doesn't just stem from teenage troubles. It comes from everything._

_I want to tell him._

_On some days, I feel the urge to tell him pull at me so strongly, it feels like I'll be ripped to shreds if I don't. But then that means he'll be just like me._

_And that, is the last thing I want to happen._

_

* * *

_

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke growled, a fist preparing to launch. Without warning, he yawned, completely ruining the effect.

Naruto grinned sheepishly as the disheveled youth who continued to shoot venomous glares all while attempting to stifle the yawn. It was almost cute.

"I was just helping you get up. We're going to be late for school you know," he pointed out.

Dark eyes darted over to the lit numerals and widened in alarm.

"Shit! We're going to fucking late…again!" he cried, scrambling across the room in search of his school uniform and clean socks.

Naruto blinked as an almost naked Sasuke disappeared into the restroom and came out fully clothed a mere second later. **(1) **Was it really possible to dress that fast?

"Let's go! We've got five minutes until the first bell!" Sasuke yelled as he struggled to pull on the left soft.

Damn socks. They were just another useless invention created by mankind to make an Uchiha seem undignified.

"Hey Sasuke, when did you get that tattoo?" Naruto asked quietly. The words were lost on the panicking honor student.

"Get your ass downstairs before I count to ten. We've got oh, only _four more minutes left!_"

Mr. Umino watched as the seconds on the clock slowly counted down. Tick tock tick tock. It was almost like a game of Jeopardy. Almost.

Right as the final bell rang, two teenage boys attempted to jump through the door at the same time, only to clash heads.

"Fuck Sasuke! That really hurt!" Naruto exclaimed as he rubbed the side of his ear.

Sasuke refrained from cursing. Almost being late and using obscenities was never a part of an Uchiha's routine.

Instead, he put on a mask of indifference though inside, he screaming like one of those fan girls at an UVERworld concert and stood up. After neatly patting the dust off, he extended a hand to Naruto and pulled the blonde upright.

Then he whispered haughtily, "Clumsy idiot."

"Fuck you bastard! Fuck you and all your little PMS moods! You know what? I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I sold your underwear to some random girl who paid me fifty bucks."

"You did _wha-"_

"Naruto! Sasuke! Stop arguing and get in your seats! Stop making a scene already!"

As Mr. Umino continued a lecture on World History, the class fell into a monotonous state. On other days, Sasuke would've started on the homework, finishing long before the bell rang and studied enough to make up for sleeping in class.

Unfortunately, today, Sasuke was not so lucky.

Sasuke felt sick. He wanted to raise his hand to be excused to the nurse's office, but that would mean he was admitting the pain. An Uchiha losing to pain, least of all an illness?

Hell if that would ever happen.

Still, the piercing sensation on his neck was strong enough to-

Suddenly, Sasuke yanked open his closing eyes and grabbed his neck. He winced, half expecting it to burn but there was nothing. His fingers only met cool skin that felt slightly tender to the touch.

What happened last night?

Sasuke tried to rack his mind in hopes of a single clue that could tell him, but to no avail.

All he could remember was the a blinding pain in his neck, something about his dream, Ichiraku's and-

An idea struck Sasuke and he nearly leapt across the room. If you counted a slight movement toward Naruto's direction as nearly leaping.

That was it! He was supposed to bring back dinner last night. He had been walking down an alley and all of a sudden, there was that pain in his neck.

The mere thought of whatever had happened last night was excruciating and Sasuke winced.

From the corner of his peripheral vision, Sasuke saw a slight movement and dark eyes quickly darted to the offender.

It was Naruto, staring unabashedly with concerned eyes.

Sasuke stared back until Naruto reluctantly broke away.

He sighed. Didn't need the idiot to be worried about him. That was the last thing he needed. A boy who could hardly take care of himself worrying about Sasuke.

If that didn't scream out troublesome, it did now.

Oh shit, now he was starting to sound like that lazy kid who always got first on the national exams without trying.

Another movement from the corner of Sasuke's eye started and he didn't need to look to tell it was Naruto again.

Sasuke put his face in his arms, unwilling to get up.

_I'll take a nap_, he decided firmly. _When I wake up, it'll probably be gone._

When the lunch break bell rang, a loud, brown mass popped into the room before the teacher had even left and tackled Naruto.

"Fuck Kiba! Are you done pounding me into the ground yet?" the blonde moaned as he clutched his throbbing head.

"Dude!" Kiba yelped as he leapt off of Naruto and into someone's desk. "I already told you I'm interested in someone else!"

Naruto chuckled. With the help of his desk, he managed to pull himself forward and onto his feet. "Yeah, right. Even you can't be resistant to this hot piece of ass right in front of you."

"…the fuck?" the brunette cried hysterically. "Stop! Stop! Icky alert!"

An eyebrow raised questionably. "Icky…alert? Are you four or something?"

"Seriously man, I'm not fucking kidding. That's gross. I don't want to picture another man's ass underneath my…" Kiba trailed off at the awkward stares he was getting. He stood on Naruto's desk and announced proudly, "I like breasts. Gimme' some melons and maybe a decent head."

Then, Kiba bent down and whispered, "Cold man, hella cold. You're turning into another freakin' Uchiha. Speaking of which, the guy's napping?"

Naruto blinked, eyes following Kiba's astounded expression. No wonder the girls were going crazy, taking out their cell phones and taking pictures.

"Isn't he supposed to be class president or something?" Kiba wondered aloud. "He's supposed to get a good example right?"

Naruto shrugged as Sasuke shifted positions, unknowingly exposing an ivory jawline. Even with dark strands of hair covering his face, Sasuke was still eliciting stifled fan girl shrieks.

"I bet he's just faking it, the little bastard," he announced, emphasizing the last word.

Huh. No reaction from Sasuke. Either the jerk was actually sleeping, or he was ignoring the hell out of Naruto.

"Hey bastard," Naruto called from his seat, feigning ignorance at the icy glares sent his way. "You actually sleeping?"

Still nothing. A vein throbbed on Naruto's temple and he advanced on the motionless boy.

What the hell? Sasuke didn't sleep _that_ heavily and Naruto knew it for a fact. After living next door to the aloof jerk for five years, he had found that all it took to wake Sasuke was flushing the toilet. From another apartment.

"Hey you fucking jerk," Naruto relentlessly grabbed Sasuke's bangs and yanked them up, lifting the boy's head. "You list-"

The entire classroom watched as Naruto stopped in mid word. Kiba and a few others leaned around to see what had happened, but Naruto's back hid everything from plain view.

Even Shikamaru Nara who sat directly in front of Sasuke was unable to catch a glimpse as Naruto released Sasuke from his grip without warning.

"Uh, Naruto?" a pink-haired girl raised an eyebrow. "Is there something we should kn-woah."

She was barely able to discern the faint outlines of a tall, blonde-haired boy carrying a limp Sasuke over his back run out of the classroom and well, away.

A faint blush rose to her face at the thought of where the boys were headed. A rooftop? Storage shed?

Come to think of it, Naruto wasn't that bad looking. Actually, he would've been somewhere in the top three. Apparently, quite a few girls were rumored to have a crush on the boy. It was only because Sasuke, with his somewhat delicate-looking features and aloof nature, was there that Naruto's presence was almost completely ignored.

She frowned.

Why was she thinking so much about Naruto?

No! Sasuke was the only one for her! If there was one thing Sakura Haruno was determined to get in her entire seventeen year life, it was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Fuck, it hurts," Sasuke managed to groan through clenched teeth. He slapped Naruto's hand away and growled, "Stop touching me"

Naruto grinned. "Hey, you weren't complaining before."

"That's because you weren't driving your fingernails into my skin, freakin' moron," Sasuke grumbled. "H-hey, don't put that there."

An evil smirk crept onto Naruto's visage. He asked innocently, "Put what _where_ Sasuke…chan?"

"What the fuck?" Sasuke started in disbelief. "No one uses prefixes anymore Naruto. More importantly, don't a-ah."

"Feel good?"

"Don't ask that! St-stop it." Sasuke let out a sharp hiss, his body arching on the bed.

Naruto continued to smile, his hands eliciting the rare stutters from the normally stoic boy.

"How you do like it Sasuke? Do you want me to continue?" he purred contently, voice dropping to a more husky tone. "Harder, perhaps? Maybe even a ni-"

Unfortunately, the blonde's words were cut short as a fist landed right below his cheek bone. **(2)**

"Stop it Naruto!" Sasuke positively seethed. "I told you I don't fucking need a massage."

"Liar!" Naruto shot back. He jumped off of the floor and pointed an offending finger right between Sasuke's eyes. "You were practically moaning in bliss."

"Don't make this into a porno! Who the hell uses a fucking syringe as a roller? For all you know, the nurse uses it for enemas."

Naruto blanched as Sasuke grinned in victory. Ha! That would teach the idiot to-

"What's an enema?" **(3)**

Never mind. Sasuke slapped his own forehead and winced. For some strange reason, his head really hurt.

"Anyways, how'd I get here?" the pale youth asked, rubbing his temples.

"Well," Naruto began. "I was kind of pissed in the class since you weren't answering and I kind of uh, pulled your hair."

Sasuke would've wrinkled his nose, had the act not cause a bolt of pain to strike through his head.

"You pulled my hair," he deadpanned.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Uh, yes?"

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke immediately said.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something," Sasuke made a come hither motion.

Naruto instantly obeyed without thinking and put his ear next to Sasuke's mouth.

"Has anyone ever told you _you're a FUCKING IDIOT?_" Sasuke practically screamed the last two words and watched as Naruto fell backwards, clutching his ear. A resounding crash filled the nurse's office before a pained groan followed suit.

"My neck hurts, stomach hurts, and now my head hurts because you decided to pull my hair," Sasuke stated flatly, "So thanks a lot."

Naruto let out a shriek of indignation and stomped his foot. "Goddamn it you prissy ice drama queen. That's it. I'm out of here."

"See you later shithead."

"Suck my dick you asshole."

Sasuke smirked. "So you want me to be the bottom?"

A flustered Naruto stared, mouth gaping like a goldfish for a few seconds before running out.

The dark-haired teenager laughed. Sometimes, acting crude was actually beneficial.

"E-excuse me… Sasuke?" a timid voice said.

Sasuke stopped laughing and cleared his throat. "Yes?"

A rather pretty girl with almost the exact same pallid skin entered the room, her fingers fidgeting slightly. Sasuke immediately recognized her as Hinata Hyuuga, bearing the same features as her cousin.

"Hinata, I don't believe we've ever spoken before. How may I help you?" he said with all courtesy he could gather.

The girl gazed mutely at Sasuke and he refrained from making an irritated noise. She took a deep breath before words came spewing out, "I-I wanted to tell you to be a bit more lenient on Naruto. He h-helped carry you to the infirmary and a-asked me to get the nurse."

Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry, but I don't really see how my behavior should change just because Naruto helped me out once."

Pieces of memories flooded Sasuke's mind; Sasuke dragging Naruto's body to his apartment after a vigorous fight, Sasuke paying for Naruto's 'all-you-can-eat-until-Sasuke's-nearly-broke' fest, Sasuke helping Naruto study for exams.

Sasuke blanched somewhat. Had he really put up with the idiot for that long?

"It's because he was r-really worried," Hinata attempted to explain. Her light, almost milky eyes glanced downwards, carefully avoiding eye contact. "He was really scared and kept calling out your name. He actually thought y-you were going to die, Sasuke."

The boy didn't say anything and at this, Hinata continued.

"Your fever was 103.8 degrees. Even Ts-tsunade said you were a goner but then, but then-" Hinata trailed off.

Transparent eyes widened and a trembling finger lifted. "Uh, S-sasuke?"

"Yes?" Sasuke wasn't exactly impressed but the least he could do was listen. For the normally quiet girl to go ahead and confront, as quoted from various sources, the evil ice prince, it was quite a feat.

"What's that on your neck?"

Sasuke blinked before heatedly scrambling off the bed and to the other side of the room.

'She can see something?' he panicked, a gut wrenching feeling pulling at his stomach. Wasn't that a dream?

A tremor ran through his body as he drew closer to the mirror.

What the fuck?

Sasuke rubbed his eyes forcefully and closed them for a good five seconds before yanking them open.

Nothing. That's right.

Abso-fucking-lutely nothing.

Sasuke glanced over the pale, unmarred skin with a grimace. He was so sure that something would be there.

"Hinata, I don't see anything."

The girl seemed at lost for words. Well, more than usual.

"T-that's weird. There was this mark kind o-of like a comma."

"Comma?" Sasuke repeated without much thought as he turned on the sink. A pool of silvery water stared back from between cupped hands.

"Yes. A trick of light?"

Sasuke nodded. Yeah. That was probably it. There was no way he would get a tattoo without knowing, especially one in the shape of a comma.

"I'll be going back to class now," he jerked his head in a dismissal. "Thank you for taking the time to discuss your concerns with me."

Not really, Sasuke thought. Even though it _was_ kind of nice for the girl to be concerned and all, he didn't need it. For crying out loud, he was the Class President. That had to mean something.

As Sasuke walked out of the nurse's office, he couldn't help but notice a stationary figure lying in a frazzled heap in the corner.

Of course Tsunade would be passed out. And that, Sasuke nearly grinned, worked to his advantage.

A tirade of colorful curses spewed from under Naruto's breath as he stomped reluctantly toward the Nurse's Room. A few bystanders jumped at the ominous aura, relaxing once they recognized the blonde boy.

One even grinned and waved exuberantly. "Hey Naruto. You going to fight with Sasuke again?"

Naruto ignored the comment and focused on moving forward. Corridors passed until only an empty hallway separated him from his goal. As he took the final steps, an image of a handsome youth with porcelain features smirking at him arose.

"_So you want me to be the bottom?"_

It wasn't as if he liked the bastard in that way. Naruto frowned. Wait no. He didn't like that bastard in any kind of way other than friends.

"Argh, Sasuke you fucking shitty bastard. Why the hell do you have to go ahead and make me feel gay? Gay gay gay gay gay!"

It also didn't help that Naruto had seen something…unusual the other night.

He shuddered at the memory. Great. Now he had those things in his mind too.

Right as his fingers stretched over the door knob, a familiar chime rang from his cellphone, singing out a fast paced melody.

"Are you serious?"

Naruto frowned. Looks like Sasuke would have to take care of himself today.

A hard, determined look settled into his visage and his fingers clenched.

Time for work.

Sasuke was not napping.

No sirree. It was dead near impossible for an Uchiha to nap.

No, what most people called napping was Sasuke's version of closing his eyes and listening to the wind. Yeah, that was it.

Closing your eyes and slowing becoming unconscious…

Sasuke suddenly sat straight up, his back completely rigid. He yanked his eyes open, only to have them begin closing again.

This was not good, Sasuke mused darkly. Not good at all.

He actually had almost fallen asleep on the rooftop. That, combined with practically fainting, meant something was terribly wrong.

Something bored into the back of his neck and Sasuke quickly turned around.

"You!"

A cloaked smile seemed to grin even wider in response to Sasuke's shocked expression. Sasuke hastily allowed indifference to sweep across his face as he dropped the accusing finger.

"Hello Sasuke. I'm sorry to say this, but I kind of need you out for this moment."

"Out?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What do you m-"

There was hardly a second thought as the boy plummeted into an abyss of darkness, his vision rapidly fading. All at once, a myriad of feelings flooded his senses. The pain in his neck sharpened as it began to burn. A cold numbness spread across his arm, slowly trailing up his veins until there was hardly anything left. But everything negative was dulled by a single move. The sensation of letting go and just relaxing was far beyond anything Sasuke had ever experienced. It was just-

-utter bliss.

A whistle cut through the air and the last thing Sasuke heard was, "Wow. Naruto was right. You _do_ need a massage."

* * *

**(1)**Yes Naruto. I'm disappointed too.

**(2)** **Laughs evilly. **There's tension alright. SEXUAL TENSION. … I need a life.

**(3)** Boys and girls, an enema is not something you want. Well, unless you want your ass and entire digestive track to be squeaky clean. What an enema does is shoot those full of water and your poor butt practically expels everything.

**A/N:** I'm slightly sadistic. Yes. That's why I keep leaving cliffhangers with Sasuke being all X.x. I guess I do tend to torture my favorite character though at the moment, I'm feeling much love for Minato. ^.^


End file.
